ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction
__NOWYSIWYG__MainPageCSS Welcome to !' ---- Ben10PostersPosterAlt.png|Join the wiki!|link=Special:UserSignup YearofProgressLogo.png|A Year of Progress!|link=User_blog:UltiVerse/2019_-_A_Year_of_Modernization:_Update_1 FeCh2017PosterS.png|Our Featured Pages|link=Ben_10_Fan_Fiction_Wiki:Featured_Pages Intro= ---- '''Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki', more commonly known by its shorthand, BTFF, is a wiki where anyone can write fan fiction about anything related to Ben 10 and view the fan fiction of others. As of today we have pages and counting! ---- Getting Started ---- Starting out may be difficult. You may ask some questions such as "Where do I begin?" or "What do I do?" Fear not! We have a little something called the Ultimate Guide to a New User, which is a giant guide to everything you need to know about the wiki! ---- Canon ---- What is "canon", you ask? Canon is official information or material created by those in charge of the real Ben 10 franchise. For canon information, please visit our sister wiki: ---- Whether you're here to read or create, the most important thing to do is make sure you have fun! |-|Events= Wiki Events ---- Our wiki has various events that happen at different times during the year. These events range from special conventions to promote our content to festivals created to celebrate an alien from canon. Check them out! |-| Blogs= User Blogs ---- Blogs made by users about ideas that the people may want to share with an audience. The popularity of blogs depend on how recent it is and the number of comments it has. ---- Admin Blogs ---- These are blogs made by admins that usually announce upcoming wiki events or changes to wiki policies. Admin News |-| Announcements= Announcements ---- *Check out our off-site communities! *Check out the wiki's goals for 2019 - A Year of Modernization! |-| Disclaimers= Disclaimers ---- As of July 1, 2013, you'll need to to edit. You need to be 13 years old or over, though; this isn't our rule, it is United States federal law that Wikia, the wiki farm company that hosts this site, is forced to comply with. For more information on the policy, see here. Another policy we include on this wiki prohibits any stolen material. To use anything created by another person, you must first gain their permission. If you do not abide by these rules, in some cases you may be eligible of being sued, as within the laws of copyright. To see more about the federal regulations of copyright, go to this link. All wikis on Wikia are forced to include ads. For , these are only on our main page. For unregistered users, these are on every page, top and bottom, top-of-sidebar, and in the background. We have no control over the content of these ads nor over where they are and whether they're there or not. Thus we encourage you to register an account] if you're 13 or over. Our wiki Spotlights at the bottom and in the far-top banner are also out of our control and can't be hidden. These are nominated by users of those sites on Community Central, and we cannot control what wikis appear on ours. We are a 100% fan-run site and are not affiliated in any way with Man of Action or Cartoon Network. All content here, except for a few pages, are fan-created and are not meant to be taken seriously. Assumptions that we claim this to be canon are completely on you. |-|Support= Wiki Support ---- We have various resources to help new users get settled and comfortable on our wiki. If you ever have any trouble with something, feel free to ask a fellow wiki member for help! ---- ' Featured Pages ' ---- Alien= |-|Series= |-|Character= |-|Episode= |-|User= Alien= Ghoulseye is an alien created by Ethan who can manifest spiritual weapons from the star on his waist. He can use this to create arrows, scythes, swords and other various weapons. Ghoulseye can also use the ectoplasm on his cloak to create a bow and fire his arrows at enemies, which create more explosive attacks. |-|Series= Project Deca is a series created by CaT to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the Ben 10 Fan Fiction wiki. Attai Zehn, a man with no past, is recruited by Professor Paradox to travel between worlds and scan key events to create backups in the mysterious Cosmic Archives. Initially seeing this as a boring task, Attai finds himself opposed by forces from the worlds he visits and worlds beyond. |-|Character= Attai Zehn is the protagonist of Project Deca. He is most often described as being "a man with no past", and not even he himself knows where he came from. Attai's task is to travel the multiverse and scan key events of different Earths to create their backups for the Cosmic Archives. |-|Episode= What CaT Dragged In is the 11th episode of Project Deca, serving as a tribute to Alien Biology with CaT, the Featured Series of 2018. Attai is flung out of the known multiverse into a strange world where his powers don't work and aliens don't actually exist. The only person he meets with any clue on how to help is kind of a massive tool. Things get very meta very quickly. ---- ---- Recent Activity Category:Browse